


SoonGyu

by yuto_da



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, i don't think it's that bad, i ho[pe, its cute, its fluffy, its moongyu ish, its very hard to tag just try reading it, soongyu sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Mingyu sees how hard Soonyoung works, and he's proud of him.





	SoonGyu

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hoshi worked the hardest, that was no lie. He worked hard to choreograph their dance, perform it, and go through it over and over till all thirteen members had the dance in their veins. And if Mingyu was being honest, that always seemed impossible.

Mingyu thought if his and Hoshi’s positions were switched and he had to choreograph their dance, perform it, teach it to his members, and then perform it on stage, he would have failed. 

He would have failed not because doing all that seemed impossible, but Mingyu knew he lacked the dedication to do all of it almost every single day of his life. He wasn’t as strong as Hoshi, and though he did sometimes wish for Hoshi’s will, Mingyu had never envied Hoshi.

This was mainly because he saw how stressed the short-male could get when they were close to a performance or working on a new song. Everyone got stressed, naturally, but Hoshi’s and S.Coups were the ones most on edge. For if Hoshi failed to come up with a new dance routine, they would be able to perform the song, but it wouldn’t be as good as it could be with a dance, and that weighed heavily on Hoshi’s mind.

And if the team failed to perform well, the thought of them getting split up always weighed on S.Coups’s mind. And Mingyu and the rest of the team understood that, which was why they always pushed themselves, further and harder with every song, with every performance, with every concert, they gave their all and a hundred percent more.

And sometimes, Hoshi cracked under the pressure and stress.

They were currently going through the dance for ‘Crazy in Love’ and tensions were high in the practice room. They’d been at it for almost seven hours, with occasional breaks for water and the restroom.

The8, Jun, Dino were going through the moves with Seungkwan and Vernon. All five males had sweat dripping down their face, back and neck.  Jun, Seungkwan and Vernon looked exhausted, but they kept pushing past it and kept practicing.

Jeonghan, Woozi and Wonwoo had both collapsed onto their backs and were breathing heavily, their eyes searching for relief from the ceiling and finding none.

S.Coups, Mingyu, Joshua and DK were working on their moves with Hoshi, whom was getting increasingly frustrated with every second that passed. It wasn’t that they weren’t doing the dance right, because they were and Hoshi was seriously impressed by how quick his members caught on to the dance. 

The reason for his frustration stemmed from himself. He was the problem. He was the one not getting his moves right, and since practicing it daily with his performance team and their choreographer, Hoshi had been able to dance out the song with ease. But now he couldn’t and that was getting on his nerves.

Mingyu, DK, Joshua and S.Coups repeated the move perfectly, identical to Hoshi’s earlier ministration and when they turned to Hoshi to see if they had got it right, they found the male with a grim look on his face.

“What? Did we do it wrong?” DK asked, worriedly biting his bottom lip.

“No,” Hoshi shook his head, small drops of sweat flying and hitting the already sweaty floor. “You did it perfectly. Good job.”

“Then why do you look like that?” Mingyu asked, squatting down and wiping the sweat from his brow with his collar.

Hoshi rearranged his expression and gave them a tired smile. He ran a hand through his black hair and grimaced at the sweaty texture. “I’m just not getting it right, but it’s okay. I’ll work on it, don’t worry.”

S.Coups stayed silent through the exchange but went up to the younger male and ruffled his already messed up hair, also grimacing at the sweat. “Don’t overdo it.” He gave Hoshi a small smile and a slight lift of his brow before moving past him and going to terrorize the ‘sleeping angel’, the ‘sloth’ and the ‘small child’ resting casually, completely unaware of the danger heading their way.

Joshua soon followed after taping Hoshi on the back. He knew if he didn’t go and stop S.Coups from rudely waking up the three males, they would all have to deal with an irritated Jeonghan, and no one wanted that.

DK and Mingyu remained and the former began singing softly under his breath, turning away from Hoshi and looking back at the mirror, he began dancing to ‘Adore U.’ Leaving Mingyu with a frustrated Hoshi.

Mingyu stood tall and went to the shorter male. He gave him a wide grin and suddenly, pinched Hoshi’s plump, chubby cheeks, eliciting a surprised sound from Hoshi.

Mingyu played with Hoshi’s cheeks, pinching and twisting them every which way with an earnestly elated look on his face. 

Hoshi was taken back by the sudden, random development. 

He was very aware of the taller male’s fascination with his cheeks, but he wasn’t expecting for Mingyu to just pounce on the chubby flesh and have his way with it. 

Mingyu pulled Hoshi’s cheeks to form a smile and snorted loudly at the face Hoshi made at him, causing everyone to turn and look at them curiously. Even S.Coups with his cold hands down Jeonghan’d back stopped and looked at the duo curiously.

“What? What’s so funny?” Seungkwan asked, leaving Jun, The8, Dino and Vernon to come see what was so funny.

“This,” Mingyu did it again and moved to the side for Seungkwan and the rest to see as Hoshi’s face reflected on the many mirrors in the room.

The resulting reaction was a series of howls, screeches and unholy laughs coming from all of them. Hoshi included. The laughter proceeded to increase when DK made a perfect replica of Hoshi’s face, causing Mingyu to release Hoshi and collapse in a fit of laughter, while Hoshi tried his hardest to not laugh but ended laughing when the rest tried to make their own weird face.

Mingyu wasn’t as creative as Hoshi when it came to their dancing, and he didn’t envy the male for his work and he knew he was of little help to Hoshi when it came to their dancing, but there was one thing he knew he and the rest of Seventeen could do.

They would always be there for each other, through the laughter and the pain, no matter what, and Mingyu stood by that with all his soul.


End file.
